Hogwarts Musical
by Mademoiselle Rogue
Summary: Voici la semaine la plus surnaturelle qu'est connu poudlard.
1. Prologue

Titre : Hogwarts Musical.

Résumé : Donc, Harry et Drago se sont fait punir en potion à cause de Neville. Comme punition, ce bon vieux Rogue, les a mit en duo pour son cours. Les deux pires ennemis ont réalisé une potion... étrange, tout en se chamaillant. Que va t-il se passé ?! _(sérieux ? s'abstenir...)_

Auteurs : Mademoiselle Rogue _(alias Alice)_ & Lulu Murdoc _(qui signe _L²_)_

Rating : T _(même si nous resterons politiquement correcte)_

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartienne à J.K.R et les chansons utilisé à leur propriétaire (chaque chose appartient à son propriétaire... LOGIQUE!). Par contre certaines chansons ont été créés ou modifiés par nos soins.

**OxOxOxOxO**

Le cours de potion venait de commencer, les ingrédients étaient sur les tables, les étudiants étaient à leurs places et déjà Drago s'en prenait à Neville au sujet de ses talents de sorcier. En voyant ça, Harry prit la défense de son ami, ce qui enclencha une dispute entre les deux ennemis de toujours.

- Espèce de patate !

- Petite fouine !

- Concombre !

- Carotte !

Toute la classe assistait à un magnifique match de tennis dont l'arbitre était le professeur Rogue. Autant dire que ça n'allait pas durer...

- POTTER ! MALFOY !

- Oui professeur ? fit innocemment Drago.

Harry se contenta d'un regard sombre pour le maître des potions.

- Puisque que vous vous entendez si bien, vous allez faire équipe, n'est-ce pas ? susurra Rogue avec un air particulièrement malsain.

Toute la classe regarda le professeur avec des yeux de hiboux. Et comme d'habitude Hermione parla à un moment où il ne fallait surtout pas ouvrir la bouche :

- Monsieur vous êtes devenu fou ?

Pour la deuxième fois en moins de deux minutes, les élèves coupèrent leurs souffles. L'air malsain du prof augmenta encore plus.

- Je vois que notre Miss-je-sais-tout parle encore quand on lui à rien demandée. Vous savez à quoi je suis entrain de penser Granger ? demanda Rogue en se plaçant devant la miss en question.

Elle voulu lui répondre mais y renonça, ne voulant pas faire jubiler le démon des cachots.

- Je pense à tout les points que vous venez de faire perdre à votre maison tout les deux. 100 points !

- 100 POINTS ? répétèrent Harry et Hermione.

L'homme leur lança un sourire satisfait et retourna à son bureau.

- Maintenant Malfoy échangez avec Londubat, tout de suite. Vous nous faites perdre du temps !

- Oui monsieur...

Les jeunes hommes changèrent docilement de place, soucieux de ne pas s'attirer plus d'ennuis. Drago et Harry s'envoyaient de longs regards glacial, mais ils ne firent aucuns commentaires, tout du moins pour l'instant... Pansy Parkinson, voulant bêtement défendre le jeune Malfoy, s'en prit à Harry :

- Tu devrais être content, Potter, tu es avec le meilleur élève de la classe.

- Laisse moi rire ! s'exclama intéressé.

- Ah oui Potter ? Tu penses que tu vaux mieux que moi peut-être ? grinça Drago.

- Même ma chouette est plus intelligente que toi ! répondit Harry.

- Tu la veux dans la tronche ta chouette ?!

- Essaie un peu pour voir !

Trop occupé à se battre verbalement, les deux jeunes sorciers ne faisaient plus attention aux ingrédients qu'ils laissaient tomber dans leur chaudron. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva... un gaz rosâtre commençait à sortir du chaudron et envahissait peu à peu toute la salle.

- MAIS QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE ENCORE ?! hurla Rogue.

Personne ne lui répondit, à vrai dire, le professeur ne voyait plus ses élèves et inversement.

- Très bien... évacuez la salle !


	2. Un méchant jeudi

Les jumeaux Weasley se dirigèrent vers les cachots, ils allaient chercher quelque chose qui les intéressaient depuis qu'ils avaient reçu la lettre de leur petit frère : Ron. En effet, ce dernier leur avait écrit, pour leur raconter ce qu'il c'était passer quelques heures avant. L'accident dans les cachots avaient fait le tour de Poudlard en moins de temps qu'il le fallait pour dire « Lapin ». Les deux rouquins voulaient récupérer la potion faite par les deux ennemis de l'école. Fred et George savaient que personne n'allait au niveau inférieur à cause de la fumée. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte, mirent un masque chacun, cachant ainsi leurs bouches et leurs nez et entrèrent. Le deux sorciers trouvèrent rapidement la mixture qu'ils étaient venus chercher, ils mirent la potions dans une fiole et sortirent de la salle.

- On va essayer sur un premier année ou on le fait sur nous même, Freddy ?

- Hum... Tu ne veux pas que l'on passe aux cuisines avant ? J'ai bien envie d'un jus de citrouilles.

- Ouais, c'est parti.

Les Weasley se dirigèrent vers l'antre des elfes et en arrivant là-bas, ils remarquèrent qu'il n'y avait personne, donc ils se servirent à boire. George, qui tenait la fiole, sursauta en entendant quelqu'un arriver et fit tomber _accidentellement_ la potion dans le bac à jus de citrouilles. Les deux frères se regardèrent et lâchèrent un « Oups » avant de s'enfuirent des cuisines.

- Il ne c'est rien passé, hein George ?

- Rien du tout, Fred.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice avant de sortir de l'école pour pouvoir transplaner jusqu'à leur boutique. Le repas arriva, et comme d'habitude les élèves allèrent dans la grande salle.

Elle était aussi magnifique que tout les autres jours, le ciel -ou plutôt le plafond- était clair, bref, rien ne laissait prévoir la semaine d'enfer qui les attendait, caché dans un simple verre de jus de citrouille.

Le trio de jeune Griffondor arriva tranquillement en échangeant des remarques désobligeantes à l'attention d'un certain Serpentard, et d'un certain professeur...

- Je vais les tuer...

- Ne dis pas ça Ron, tu aurais de gros ennuies si jamais tu le faisais.

- Il n'était pas sérieux, Hermione...

- Oh que si !

- Vraiment ? fit la brune du groupe. Et comment tu t'y prendrais ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais se sera long et douloureux. Tu m'aideras Harry, hein ?

- Avec plaisir...

- Et comment feront deux idiots même pas capable de lancer convenablement un sort de « tête en bulle » pour tuer un professeur qui a des années d'expérience ?

- Je rêve ou tu le défend ?

La jeune femme bu une gorgé de jus de citrouille pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

A la table des professeurs, au même moment.

- J'ai appris que vous aviez retiré 100 points à ma maison, Severus.

- Et alors ? Ils ont manqué de faire explosé ma classe, répondit le Severus en question, de sa voix traînante.

- J'ai demander à Albus de faire lever cette punition injuste.

- Non mais je rêve ! C'est Serpentard qui se fout du Basilic ! Ce n'est pas vous qui aviez retiré 150 points à votre propre maison il y 6ans ?!

- Cette punition était justifier ! Alors que la votre non !

- Minerva, je sais mieux que vous se qu'il se passe dans mon cours.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais veuillez cessé d'avantager vos élèves, parce j'ai cru comprendre que le jeune Malfoy n'avait, lui, pas été réprimander.

Rogue bu une gorgé de jus de citrouille pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

A la fin du repas, chacun rentra chez soit, les élèves dans leurs dortoirs et les professeurs dans leurs appartements, et les scrouts à pétard furent bien garder.

Le lendemain matin, touts les habitants du vieux château se réveillèrent, avec l'étrange impression que quelque chose avait changer en eux. L'heure du petit déjeuner arriva et tout le monde retourna dans la grande salle. Les étudiants étaient assit depuis quelques minutes et c'est à se moment la que la potion choisit pour agir. Soudain le silence se fit dans la salle, Albus Dumbledore se leva et chanta :

_« Regardez vos montres  
Il est déjà huit heures_

_L'heure de retourner à notre labeur  
Parmi ces milliers de gens »_

Rusard se leva à son tour et continua :

_« C'est une journée idéale  
Pour marcher dans la forêt  
On trouverait plus normal  
D'aller travailler  
Seuls dans le potager »_

Puis se fut tout les élèves qui se levèrent dans un seul mouvement pour terminer :

_« Le jeudi au soleil  
C´est une chose qu´on n´aura jamais  
Chaque fois c´est pareil  
C´est quand on est derrière les carreaux  
Quand on travaille que le ciel est beau  
Qu´il doit faire beau sur les routes  
Le jeudi au soleil_

Le jeudi au soleil  
On pourrait le passer à s´amuser  
Le jeudi au soleil  
On serait mieux à l'extérieur  
On aimerait mieux être ailleurs  
Ou simplement ne rien faire  
Le jeudi au soleil »

Le silence revint dans la salle et trois des professeurs, encore choqués de se qui venait de se passer, se levèrent et sortirent de la grande salle, laissant les élèves parler. Les professeurs Rogue, Mc. Gonagal et Dumbledore se dirigèrent vers le bureau de ce dernier.

- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Minerva

- Une mauvaise plaisanterie sûrement ! Répliqua l'homme en noir d'un ton froid.

- Pour une fois, j'approuve Severus. C'est possible...

- Il faudrait un grand pouvoir pour ça. Lança Albus, à ma connaissance, il y a très peu d'étudiants avec un pouvoir pareil.

- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé alors ?

C'est à se moment la que Rogue repensa au carnage qui avait eu lieu il y a quelques heures et eu comme une illumination.

- C'est un sort ?

- Ou une potion !

Les deux aînés fixèrent le professeur de potions d'un air surpris.

- Pendant l'incident qu'il y a eu dans ma salle de cours hier, il y a eu une émanation qui c'est propagée dans les cachots. C'est sûrement ça.

- Mais je n'ai pas vu de fumée, affirma la vieille dame, et il aurai fallu qu'elle atteigne tout le monde.

- Mais quelqu'un a put prendre potion et faire en sorte que tout le monde en boit. Proposa Albus, qui a provoqué l'accident ?

- Potter et Malfoy !

- Il faudrait que vous les convoquer à votre bureau Severus. Pour leurs faire subir une sorte d'interrogatoire.

- Est ce que je pourrai utilisé des éléments de persuasion ? Demanda-t-il avec un air gourmand.

- Seulement si cela s'avère nécessaire.

- Parfait !

Et Severus Rogue sorti de la pièce pour aller chercher les deux et très beaux jeunes hommes. Il se demanda comment les trouver mais à peine fut-il en bas des escaliers en colimaçon que deux voix masculines se firent entendre dans les couloirs.

- Par les strings de Serpentard, et c'est toi qui dis ça ! Tu chantes comme un hibou qui est entrain de se faire torturer par des groupies de Justin Biber !

- Alors c'est toi qui dis ça alors que le plafond de la grande salle à gronder lorsque tu as commencer à chanter et je ne te parle même pas des verres qui étaient sur chaque table !

- MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ TOUT LES DEUX ? VOUS AVEZ PAS ASSEZ FOUTU LE BORDEL PENDANT SES DEUX DERNIERS JOURS !

-Mais euhhhhhhhh...firent les deux en questions.

- DANS MON BUREAU TOUT DE SUITE !

Et l'homme alla en direction des cachots suivi de très près par Harry et Drago, qui étaient devenus aussi pale qu'un lavabo. Arrivés au détour d'un couloir juste à cotés des cachots, un fantôme passa devant eux, en chantonnant :

- Où sont mes chocolatines ? Nanananananère.

Après cet entracte idiot, le professeur et ses élèves entrèrent dans la salle de cours. Rogue se plaça derrière son bureau, posa ses mains sur ce dernier et regarda d'un regard glacial les deux étudiants.

- Pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes ici en fait ? Demanda l'étudiant numéro 1, Malfoy.

Severus ne répondit rien.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de l'autre petit pois qui se trouve à mes côtés ! Continua le blondinet.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dis le petit pois ?! S'exclama l'étudiant n°2, Potter.

- Les petits pois ça ne parle pas Potter. Lança Rogue.

Drago pouffa de rire pendant qu'Harry lança un regard meurtrier à l'enseignant.

Au même moment dans la tête de Severus :

-Ne pas tuer Potter, ne PAS TUER POTTER ! Très dur à faire.

-Calme toi Sevy calme toi.

-Et ne pas tuer non plus le blondinet, c'est mon filleul et son père péterai une crise si je touchai un seul de ses cheveux luisant.

-Severus, tu m'écoutes la ?

-Non ! Lâche moi petite voix démoniaque.

-Je ne suis pas démoniaque ! Je suis gentille, douce, chaleureuse, belle, encourageant, bienveillante et...

-Modeste

-Tout à fait. J'allais le dire.

-Est- ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu t'en prend à moi ?

-Parce que tu es Méchant.

-Oui je suis très MECHANT ! Je suis complètement...

Les deux garçons regardèrent stupéfait leur professeur qui venait de faire le moonwalk et commençait à chanter :

**"_I'm giving you_**_  
_**_On count of three_**_  
_**_To show your stuff_**_  
_**_Or let it be_**_  
_**_I'm telling you_**_  
_**_Just watch your mouth_**_  
_**_I know your game_**_  
_**_What you're about_**

**_Well they say the sky's the limit_**_  
_**_And to me that's really true_**_  
_**_But my friend you have seen nothin'_**_  
_**_Just wait till I get through_**_  
_**_Because I'm bad, I'm bad_**_  
_**_Come on_**_  
_**_You know I'm bad, I'm bad_**_  
_**_You know it_**_  
_**_You know I'm bad, I'm bad_**_  
_**_Come on, you know_**_  
_**_And the whole world_**_  
_**_Has to answer right now_**_  
_**_Just to tell you once again_**_  
_**_Who's bad..."_**

Drago cru avoir une crise cardiaque et Harry regrettait de ne pas avoir Colin à porter de mains. Severus les regarda un instant et reprit la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

-Bien vous êtes la à cause de la bêtise que vous avez faites hier et c'est peut être à cause de cela que tout le monde se met à chanter.

-Euh oui mais pour cela...

-Je n'ai pas fini Malfoy, la potion que vous avez faites à peu être crée ce « petit » problème et quelqu'un à dut faire en sorte que tout le monde prennent de cette substance.

-Et vous nous accusez ! Lança le griffondor.

-En plus de parler, un petit pois sait réfléchir. Donc ça veut dire que je vous ai à l'œil. Dehors !

Les élèves se dirigèrent vers la sortie d'un pas rapide et au moment ou ils passèrent la porte, une voix froide parla à nouveau.

-2h de retenu demain soir.

Et la porte se referma sur les deux jeunes.


End file.
